Who would be so stupid to love me?
by Laury Uchiha
Summary: I kept my distance from him, because I refused to be his toy and then be thrown away. But thinking about it, he would never even lay his eyes on me, because I clearly wasn t his type. He was into skinny and silly girls. I was neither...SasuXSaku, AU, OOC.
1. Life

_**Who would be so stupid to love me?  
**_

_**Prologue: Life**_

My life is everything but cool, hip or exciting. More like really boring, bleak and dreary. Just like me.

My friends wouldn´t describe me as boring, but rather as crazy, bold and hyper. But that´s only the friends who actually don´t know me at all.

Other friends, those who have known me longer than two years describe me as silent, ice cold, scrupulous and bitchy. Now, who am I supposed to believe?

My name is Sakura Haruno, 18 years old and I will conquer the world!

Okay, that was a bad joke. I´m just a frustrated student who wants to leave High School behind as soon as possible.

I live with my stepfather, I´ll call him old man, and my sister, I´ll call her dumb ass, together in an apartment. My mother had enough of him, so she divorced him and left, leaving both me and my sister in his care. She rented a little flat, where three people, two if which do not like each other and another who fainted at the mere sight of dust just couldn´t live together, so we stayed with my dad.

My dad got himself a girlfriend. Now I realize what my mum meant when she said: "Men think with their dicks!" He never has time for us, he leaves for the weekend and when he comes back the only thing he does is complain and scream at us. Sometimes just because we are watching TV. He has totally forgotten about us. It´s obvious since he just goes shopping like once in a week. There was a time when I ate fast food with my friend every day because he had forgotten to buy food and we were practically starving at home. We are not his daughters anymore, especially not me, since I am just his stepdaughter. We are unwanted roommates, that he wants to get rid of as soon as possible.

If we count out my father and my sister, (the ones I dislike most) the only family I have left is my mother and my aunt. Tsunade is actually the principal of Konoha High School, the school I am attending. But no one is supposed to know that. Now here it gets a little complicated. She is actually a very successful doctor and owns the Konoha Hospital. Her husband, my uncle Jiraiya is the school´s principal. But he is also a writer and always looking for new inspiration, mostly in countries where the girls wear nothing at all. He calls it "looking for inspiration", I call it voyeurism, but oh well. He is not my husband. While he is away, Tsunade takes care of the school and the hospital, meaning she is a very busy woman.

I love my mother dearly. She is the most crazy person in my life, always good tempered and funny. I throw myself on the floor when she tells stories about my stepdad, because I laugh so hard. They were married for 12 years so she has a lot of stories to tell, some of them made my chin fall to the floor. Also she is the best cook in the world. She can cook anything and everything and if she happens to screw something up, she´ll always find a way to make it tasty again.

There isn´t much to tell about my sister though. She is five years younger, so everyone can guess that we don´t get along too well. A fight between us is like an earthquake and a tsunami both at the same time. When we fight, knifes are thrown, hair is pulled out from our heads, nasty blows and bites are dealt and one time there was crap on the floor. But hey, it was her fault not mine. I´m totally innocent.

We get along now. A little. It is just that I am far too mature to play with a brat now. I´ve got better things to do. Have I mentioned my sister´s name? Not really...She´s called Serena, like the moon goddess. I do not know why the hell my parents chose a name for her that clearly doesn´t suit her, but ok.

Surely you ask yourselves why my name is Japanese, while hers is not. Well, because I was born in Japan. My mother moved to the United States when she met my stepdad and took me with her. Perhaps she shouldn´t have done that. After my sister was born, I was redundant. She got all the attention, while I was being ignored. Another reason why I loathed her as a child. I was simply jealous. Anyway, she is the jealous one now, because I get to do whatever the fuck I want, while she still has to obey orders. Now one of her best qualities, yeah I am being sarcastic here, is her talent to be a pain in the ass, get on my parents nerves and then get herself punished and me too. Yeah, every time she does something to piss my father off, I am the one punished the most. She doesn´t give a damn about his punishments, their pathetic anyway. But let´s say that I want to go out with friends but then I get grounded along with her. Not so funny at all.

However, once in a while, I get to feel evil satisfaction over the fact, that my parents realized, they raised a monster. Spoiling a child always has the contrary effect of educating it harshly. Now I don´t approve of beating children, I was beaten often enough, but perhaps they should have considered beating my sister too. They never even raised a hand against her. Today I respect my mother. As I child I was mostly afraid of her. No child likes to be beaten around.

Since I didn´t get attention from my parents, they never noticed I was being bullied at school. I had to defend myself on several occasions, just because the children didn´t like my pink hair. The teachers told my parents I was a troublemaker. My parents, too absorbed in their herculean task of raising the younger child, send me to an orphanage. Okay, it wasn´t exactly an orphanage, more like a re-education home for children and teenagers with behavioural problems. And you know what, it was the best time of my life. I met children with the same or even worse problems than I had. I felt like a big sister for the first time in my life. They replaced my family so much, that I didn´t want to leave when my mother realized her mistake and wanted to get me out of there. I refused and stayed for five years.

Surely there were times when you just wanted to kill them, not only the children but the guardians as well, but as time passed you learned how to deal with them accordingly. You knew who you could give the run-around, and you knew who you should just listen to, because they could make your day very bad. The punishments of my stepfather are a joke against what those guardians could dish out. Shortly before I moved away, back to my real family, I was allowed to do whatever I wanted. They thought I was so reliable and sensible. If they only knew...

School had always been a drag to me, especially because I was always hated and disregarded. While I was in that home, I loved school. I never had many friends, because I was the silent type, but I wasn´t bullied anymore. I had become sensible, boring, and perhaps a little too different from before.

Now of course, I wasn´t always the nice and sensible little girl. My friends and I didn´t hesitate to steal money, smoke and neglect our homework but there were always some things I simply refused to participate in. Alcohol, parties and boys. I just wasn´t the type to open my legs for every guy that came and asked. So I just stayed at home, listened to my music and read books. A lot of books. Now, that I have left that place, I catch myself thinking that I want to go back, which is simply impossible.

As usually I talk too much. I haven´t even told you about my looks. I´m too tall, too fat and my hair is pink, which I mentioned before. No, I did not dye it. I was born with it. Why did it have to be pink? I hate that color more than anything else. My eyes are perhaps the only pretty thing about me. They are green like an emerald. My real father´s eyes, my mother told me once.

Seriously, shouldn´t a Japanese girl like me, be small and petite? I´m 6 feet tall and my weight...I´m so not telling you. Let´s just say that I am not a model and that I would be happy with a little less weight. There are days when I look in the mirror and barf and there are days when I think I am quite pretty. Those feelings change daily.

I forced myself to start a new life after I left that home for bad children. I was always the silent type. Now I seem to have verbal diarrhoea every day. Once I start talking, I don´t stop. At least if the topic at hand has my full attention and interest. I still smoke, but I never touched alcohol. Come on, you can let me have that one little addiction.

I haven´t mentioned that, but there has never been a human lazier than me. One reason for my overweight could be that I detest sports. All kind of sports. Why run around in a park and sweat when I can sit comfortably on my couch and read a good book? Or sit in front of my laptop the whole day and watch videos on youtube.

I like my school. My friends are perhaps a little weird, but hey, I am weird too. My best friends, Sabaku no Gaara and Hinata Hyuuga, are the world to me. Gaara looks a little bit like a model. He is rather tall and good-looking. Those icy blue eyes give you goosebumbs and that red hair of his...Let´s just say, he could be very popular indeed, if he wouldn´t look like a sociopath most of the time. One glare from him and all our classmates run in terror. It´s his own fault that most people are afraid of him.

Considering the circumstances, no one would ever dare to get near him, but I wasn´t afraid of him at all. I´m not easily intimidated, so I started to get on his nerves, the best way to become best friends later on. Do not try this at home. It could go wrong and the person you wanted to befriend, could become your worst enemy.

Gaara was born in Japan too. His name essentially means "Gaara, from the desert" so I started calling him "desert prince". He didn´t like it and my classmates thought he would kill me, but on the contrary, he talked back and called me "pink nag" from that day on.

After some time we were seen together everywhere. I was the only person that could squeeze a smile out of him, and he was the only person that actually tolerated me enough to be with me. You know, my verbal diarrhoea. He is the only one that listens to me for hours and never tires of what I have to say. We didn´t even notice when we became friends, we just were. Our classmates and even people from other classes couldn´t help but wonder. Both of us were pretty crazy. Most of the time we hugged and cuddled each other and confessed our love. For fun of course. The others couldn´t stand us, but we didn´t give a shit. I almost fell in love with him, but he confessed just in time that he was gay. He didn´t want to tell me, because he was afraid of losing me as his friend. Well, now that I know, we are even closer friends than before. We are not ashamed to tell our deepest secrets. We even watch porn together and before you ask...yes I do like porn. Got a problem? No? Then let´s move on.

Oh yes, I am a naughty girl. I love to read erotic novels. Everywhere. That´s why I became somewhat jaded. I can read the most dirty book in a bus and no one would ever guess what the hell I am doing. But please don´t get the wrong idea. I am a virgin. All my friends lost their virginity with what...13,15,16...I was the only one that could not participate in the conversations. Ok, there was a time where I almost lost it, but I don´t wanna think or talk about that.

Naturally, there are people who are not as naughty as I am. My friend Hinata is so damn virtuous that she can be considered a nun. She´s a total prude. Gaara and I are still debating whether she is frigid or not. And she is very shy. Gaara and me talking about sex is her ultimate nightmare. Now how she and Gaara and me became friends is actually a funny story. I caught her with a book I had already read once. I sat down in front of her and started to talk to her about the book, asking her opinion so far and if she had read the other ones of the series. She was quite surprised that I talked to her, but she eventually told me that the book was really boring the hell out of her. I loved that story, so I took it as a direct insult. I wanted her to love the book with the same passion as I did, so I blabbered the whole story and even from the other books. Hinata listened quietly but always paying attention to me. I was so absorbed with telling the story and she was so absorbed with listening that we skipped classes. Gaara found us at the library after classes for that day had already ended. After he stopped me from telling the end of the story, we all just started laughing. We kept laughing our asses off for about 5 minutes, until Gaara invited Hinata to come along with us. We had planned to go shopping in the city and then eat at the best asian restaurant and to our surprise, she accepted the offer. The rest is history, so to speak.

That´s everything about us but there were other people at Konoha High School to wonder about. People like him. Imagine a lot of girls screaming and sighing and moaning in pure pleasure. The boy I´m talking about is...Sasuke Uchiha. A dream come true on two very long legs. The guy was taller than I was.

Every girl wanted to have him, longed for him...except for me. I didn´t see an idol when he walked with his haughty, stoic and aloof expression through the school corridors. I saw a good looking asshole and nothing else. Yes, he was handsome, cool, had the best grades, a killer body and, if you could trust the rumors, a good lay, not to forget that he was rich. He was always surrounded by friends, girls and his current girlfriend. But trust me, he didn´t keep them too long. I could even swear that he kissed a different girl every day.

I can´t describe how I hate those foolish, stupid, mindless, dumb and gullible girls. The only thing they cared about was boys, clothes, boys, make-up, boys, sex, boys. I did mention boys, didn´t I? The only thing that mattered to them was that they could boast about having slept with Sasuke Uchiha. They didn´t even care about his character or that he was a really bad womanizer. Well, I did. I kept my distance from him, because I refused to be his toy and then be thrown away. But thinking about it, he would never even lay his eyes on me, because I clearly wasn´t his type. He was into skinny and silly girls. I was neither.

His best friend Naruto Uzumaki and him couldn´t be more different from each other. Everything about Sasuke was dark, from his raven locks to his onix eyes and even his car. Naruto was a bright and funny character with blonde hair and eyes as blue and deep as the ocean, sometimes a little slow but a pleasent person nonetheless. They had one thing in common though: Their saving accounts.

I´m neither jealous nor envious. But you can´t help to feel somewhat uncomfortable when those people pass you by. You had the urge to lower your head and wait till they passed because they had something majestic and untouchable about them.

As a matter of fact, there was a huge difference between the rich and the normal kids. We lived in totally different worlds. I knew, even if I liked Sasuke, which I really don´t, he would always remain out of my reach. So why long for something you can never have? Thanks but no. The best would be if we kept ignoring each other, never talking, never noticing, never seeing each other. I liked my life. With Sasuke Uchiha in it, it would surely become a catastrophe.

**Hi guys, this is the other story. It´s heavy SasuXSaku. There will be smut. ****So be warned!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn´t spend my time writing Fanfctions about it and if I had ever owned Naruto, Sakura would have gone with Sasuke. Naruto would be making out with Hinata, because she confessed to him. Shikamaru and Temari would be fighting but together nonetheless. Neji and Tenten would have some hot time together. Gaara would have a girlfriend that loved the poor little boy, Jiraiya wouldn´t have died and him and Tsunade would be playing chess in a retirement home. (or doing each other...) Kabuto would be Orochimarus bitch (ok, he always was, so duh...) Minato and Kushina would still be alive and making brothers and sisters for Naruto. Kakashi would not be reading porn, but producing some with Rin. Ino and Sai would have plenty of time to teach him how to become "social". Itachi would not be dead, but alive and well, living his life with his girlfriend (whoever she was, lucky bitch)**

**There would be little SasuSaku babies, NaruHina babies, ShikaTema babies, SaiIno babies, Pairing babies everywhere.**

**And there would be smut.**

**Damn, we are so lucky that I never owned Naruto O_O**

**Love, LauryUchiha  
**


	2. I don t like that bitch

**I don´t like that bitch**

Tell me why I don´t like mondays...because I have to get up early and go to school.

My sister cleary does not have the need. She was born a genius and does know everything her teacher will be asking her in the next exams. Serena just kept laying in her bed every morning just like a stranded whale or something and didn´t even move when someone called her. It did have it´s benefits sometimes.

"Get up, Serena!", my stepfather yelled angrily. Serena didn´t move an inch.

It´s 6.30 am in the morning and hooray! I am awake now. Serena´s not waking up and refusing to get up was my fail safe. With my father trampling around the house and screaming his lounges out, It was a given that at least I would wake up some time. Now it´s 7 am and my dad was obviously losing his nerves.

"Get the hell up!", he screamed now. No reaction. I ran to the bathroom and did my morning business before eating a meager breakfast and going to school. I did not put any make up on, the reason being I don´t need it. I had very smooth skin (thank god).

When I left the house at exactly 7.30 am, my sister was still in bed and my father grabbing the phone to call her school and apologize, since Serena was not going yet again. On mondays and thursdays, she simply refused to get up. Everyone could hear the old man screaming, the neighbours across the street included. There was simply no way she didn´t hear him, even I could and that did mean something, because I sleep like a corpse. It´s the same procedure every morning and it can definitely get on your nerves. But since my father couldn´t lay a hand on her, or at least grab her hair and drag her out of bed, he had to endure this mental torture every morning.

Poor guy...Serves him right!

Normally I would have mercy on him and go to Serena´s room and sing some opera songs. No one beats me at singing "Nessun Dorma" like a chicken on drugs. It sounded so awful, my sister always got up, angry like a bull on a rampage, and screamed: "Get out of my room, you freaking whore!"

It´s not exactly the nicest thing to hear in the morning, so I just passed that day and let her be.

It is somehow vexing that she can stay in bed and I have to go, but let´s look at it this way. I never failed my classes, even if I did skip some lessons. She had failed twice already. So who was the clever one in this family? Me...

I hurried on my way to school, I wasn´t exactly eager to get my head bitten off just because I was late. The first lesson would be economics with Anko-sensei and trust me, no one wants to be late to her classes. That lady was a monster...

Puh, it´s home room now. We are waiting for our math teacher, Kakashi-sensei. That man seemed to miss a watch or at least a cellphone because he was always late, all day, every day. Most of the time he told stories about a granny he had to help, so she could cross the street without getting killed by a car. But after listening to that story so many times, we don´t believe a single one of his excuses. But it´s good that he is late so often. That way, there was less time to the lesson and we could talk to each other. Gaara and Hinata were sitting next to me. Gaara to my left and Hinata to my right side.

"Did you watch the video I sent you?", Gaara asked, a cheecky? grin on his face.

Sure, I did. I never miss out on good porn movies.

"Of course. But I think they were talking too much..."

"Right? It ruined the whole video!" He started repeating the dialogue, just a little differently: "Oh yes, baby, that´s sooo good. But hurry! I still need to do the laundry and clean the kitchen..."

We both snickered, totally amusing ourselves over the strange glances we got. No one could believe Gaara was actually capable of laughing.

"You aren´t talking about sex again, are you?", Hinata asked reproachfully. Poor thing. It wasn´t easy to be friends with us.

"No! We wouldn´t dare...and never in your presence!"

All the talking and laughing died down when Kakashi entered the class room and started his very interesting math lesson. I did everything, except paying attention. Looking around the classroom was just so much more fun. Hinata was almost the only one making notes. Good, I could copy them later.

Gaara was soundly asleep, his head laying on his desk. He was a good student, but the lesson was boring and I was pretty sure he lacked sleep. Getting laid surely takes a lot of force out of you.

Shikamaru, our lazy genius was sleeping too. He was too damn clever to ever fail the classes although he never paid attention. His girlfriend was poking him with a pencil and giggled every time he growled in his sleep. Naruto and Kiba were very busy throwing little pieces of paper at each other. Hinata glanced from her sheet to Naruto every once in a while but lowered her eyes when he noticed her stares. She was desperately in love with him, even if she denied it most of the time.

There was no talking but no one paid attention either and Kakashi didn´t give a shit. It was not his problem if anyone failed the class. He would just teach those students again the following year and the year after until they got it. It was our problem if we didn´t want to learn anything. He didn´t bother. Funny. No one ever failed his class, although they did whatever they wanted. Perhaps it was because he didn´t force anyone to learn and do their homework. We were responsible for ourselves.

Oh, I forgot to mention those who spent their time ogling Sasuke and salivating over every little gesture he made. All he had to do was...ok, he didn´t have to do anything at all. The girls got orgasms just from looking at him. I get orgasms from something else, so I really do not undestand those fangirls. I admit he is really, really good-looking, I mean totally and utterly breathtakingly beautiful, no he was goddamn gorgeous...but damn. There are other things than starring at him. At least I´ve got better things to do.

Ino Yamanaka, a skinny and pretty Blondy (yeah, she is stupid too) and the spokesperson of his official fanclub, was sitting behind him and she didn´t have any shame at all. Most of the time she was starring at his ass and every time he turned to see who the hell was burning holes in his pants, she got her little pocket mirror and started re-doing her hair and checking her make-up. By the way, I feel I must tell her, that her face looks like that of a wax doll. There wasn´t anything natural about her. All that make-up should be dripping from her face, but it miraculously stayed where it belonged and made her uglier than she already was.

You may guess from my way of talking about her that I really don´t like her at all. Ok, like is a rather weak word. Let´s try hate, detest, loath, despise. Yeah, that covers it.

She was a total bitch and her vanity knew no boundaries. She sometimes reapplied her perfume or did her nails in the classroom. The smell just was intolerable and so was she. No one can expect me to ever develop tender feelings for her.

After Kakashi had left the room the chatting and laughing started again and I went out to smoke a cigarette. Our next teacher would be late too. Yes, it is still Kakashi. His excuse would be that he got lost in the school corridors after taking a piss. Sure, I would get lost too after teaching at the same school for more than 10 years.

When I returned there was one little problem. I couldn´t get into the classroom because Sasuke was standing in front of it, surrounded by a bunch of girls, who would have loved to jump his bones right then and there. Unfortunately (for them) it was strictly prohibited to touch him against his will. His fanclub hunted everyone down who even dared to look at him the wrong way. They had the "he belongs to us all" politics going on, or the girls would have killed themselves fighting over him. Truly pathetic. All of them.

There were two ways around them. I could shove my way through or just ask them to move away. I chose the latter.

"Excuse me..." That was all I needed to say...well, if I had been dealing with normal people. Those girls were far from normal. They stopped clinging to Sasuke and gave me their full attention. Ino just couln´t keep her mouth shut.

"Oh! Girls, do step aside. Otherwise the walrus here, can´t get back to the sea..."

Damn, I freaking hated that nickname. Yeah, I am not skinny, but I´m not some rolling meat ball either. I do look like a woman, meaning I had curves. She looked like a surfboard, had no boobs at all and her ass was nonexistent thus I never took any of her crap.

"How kind of you to call all your chickens back to your side, Ino. Oh, you´ve got some really fancy clothes today. I assume dishrags around ones hips are high fashion in Paris?"

You could tell from her expression that she did not like me talking back to her. But why should I keep my mouth shut? I wasn´t taking any of her bullshit, I was not afraid of her. One shove with my little finger and she would be sent off flying against the wall.

"Well, it really is the highest of fashion. But I hope your skirt is not made out of bed sheets...?"

That was her way of telling me to shut up, also she wanted to imply that in her eyes, I looked fat in this skirt. Come on, she is just jealous.

Another girl glared daggers at me and hissed: "Did you just call me a chicken?"

Good old Karin. She still believed she could pick a fight with me because Ino did that all the time. I ignored her, or owned her most of the time.

"I think I did, so just get lost..." I made a gesture with my hand that told them clearly I wanted them gone right now, so I could get through the door.

Karin turned beet red with fury. It seemed she understood the meaning of get lost. And I thought she was as dumb as a post.

Sasuke, who had been standing there all time, raised an eyebrow and kept listening to this little bitch fight. I hadn´t paid attention to him even once and obviously he wasn´t used to that.

"Now, why don´t you get lost, fatso?" Her hands at her side were shaking. It looked to me as if she was trying not to hit me. She would try once and never again.

"Thank heavens I am so fat, Ino. At least I do have boobs, unlike you. I still don´t get why boys prefer to date the likes of you. You are arrogant, selfish and not cute at all. No wonder you keep hiding your face underneath all that make up."

I´d said to much. Ino raised her hand to slap me, but before she got anywhere near me, Sasuke stopped her. "Calm down, Ino..."

He didn´t say anything else and it was enough. She nodded and lowered her hand.

He looked at me, and that not too friendly: "Apologize..."

No please in there? That wasn´t a request, it was a demand, even an order. I preferred not to follow any of his commands.

"If she does too..."

"You wish, you whore!"

At first I just stared at her, then I started laughing so hard and so loud they surely thought I had gotten mad or something. She, calling me a whore? Priceless!

"Damn, Ino. Don´t give me that bullshit. You dare to call me a whore, after you have screwed yourself through all the boys in school?"

I threw a nasty glance at all of them. "And surely you all must have screwed him too, more than once. It never seizes to amaze me how fucking pathetic you all are..."

All the girls looked ready to pounce on me and kill me that very instant. I was lucky though. Gaara came through the door and put on his most threatening glare of death and doom.

"Is there a problem?"

All of Sasukes fangirls, with no exception, hid themselves behind his back. Our little school prince wasn´t really too thrilled about starting a fight with the spooky guy.

"No honey, everything´s fine. Uchiha here, just tried to solve a bad misunderstanding. The next time he will surely mind his own fucking business..."

My eyes were all for him while I spoke. I was telling him to get the hell out of my face and never again interfere in one of my fights. I wouldn´t let myself be ordered around by him. I pulled Gaara with me and closed the door in their faces. They had to go to a different classroom anyway.

"What have you done now, Sak...?", Gaara asked.

"Nothing. Ino picked a fight with me."

We sat down and he just nodded at my reply. Ino and I hated each other. We were enemies and nothing was going to change that.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?", Ino cursed, seething with rage. She had lost yet another fight against that fat, pink haired girl. Why did she always lose? And from where did Sakura take the courage to talk to her in that manner? She had even dared to insult Sasuke, not directly, but that alone was unforgivable.

Sasuke wasn´t paying attention to any of them. He was still assimilating what he´d just heard.

/The next time, he will surely mind his own fucking business..."

When did people ever talk back at him? Never, to be exact. How could Sakura dare to talk to him like that? Besides, she had been unthankful. After all, he did stop Ino from slapping her. But then again...Sakura wouldn´t have needed his help. Ino would have gotten but one thing from hitting her: a broken arm.

Girls fawned, drooled and fought over him. They always did what he wanted, no matter what. A girl, who didn´t show any interest in him at all was something totally new.

So, her name was Sakura huh? This would get very interesting indeed.

**Hey Guys! This is LauryUchiha.**

**This chapter wasn´t an easy one to translate. And there will be more. **

**Poor old me has a lot to do. **

**Now...Sakura is rather anti-Sasuke indeed. But just you all wait. Not gonna tell more about that kukukukukkuukuku**

**See ya^^  
**


	3. Crash

**Crash**

I was counting sheep, so I could fall asleep. Only, I never counted animals. I counted hot guys. Zack Efron, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, Brad Pitt, Ashton Kutcher, Bill Kaulitz, Jude Law, Gackt, Rain, Gale Harold and so on. All of them jumped over a little fence, with nothing on their bodies, except their underwear. Oh man, now I can fall asleep peacefully. If you don´t know them, google them and start drooling.

Perhaps you wonder why Sasuke Uchiha isn´t on that list. Not even on rank 5.593.496. He is an ass and he was sitting with me in this room. I don´t need to imagine his underwear, I can see it. He was wearing black Calvin Klein boxers. I was pretty sure Ino could see them too. She looked like she was going to faint any minute now. I wish she would stop rubbing her thighs together. I really did not need that image in my head. Back to the hot guys. I fell asleep.

"Sakura..."

Oh yes, they´re calling me. They want me to join them in the whirlpool, or the bed...

"Sakura..."

The voices calling me got louder. You needn´t scream, my sweeties. I´m flying to you...

"Sakura Haruno!"

Something rather uncomfortable was thrown at me, it hit my head and I woke up. My classmates kept on laughing, while my dearest teacher Orochimaru-sensei (fuck I hate him) glared daggers at me. He always threw pieces of chalk at me, when I slept in his lesson. Too bad, that he always forgot the other ones. Shikamaru ALWAYS slept and never got lectured. Hell, Sasuke never even paid attention and was still ignored. Unfair, isn´t it?

"Now we know who you like most, Haruno. I´m sure they are more interesting than my lessons..."

Yeah, he is right, but I didn´t tell him that in the face.

"I´ll be expecting two essays from you tomorrow. One about behaviour in school and the second, why you are supposed to sleep at home and not in class." He turned back to the blackboard and said: "I threw my last piece of chalk at you. Get me some new ones!"

Damn, that snake is a total jerk. I had to get back at him sometime. I got up and left the classroom. Shizune, my aunt´s secretary, gave me some chalk and laughed at me throwing a fit in her office. She knew that Orochimaru and I weren´t exactly best friends. She told me to keep my head up high and just be patient. I would be out of this school in about a year. Hooray! Another year with that shithead. I´m thrilled.

I left the office and took the long way back to the classroom, also I needed to go to the girl´s room. Behind the next corner though, I was stopped. I collided with someone. Someone with a very manly and rock hard chest.

Being Orochimarus favourite student, Sasuke Uchiha just left the classroom without asking permission. He had to go to the bathroom. Also he needed to go out for a second and adjust his pants. He had noticed that his underwear was showing. The girls were practically begging his pants to slide down a little more so they could see his ass. He wasn´t in the mood to show his backside to anyone, so he just left.

He walked slowly and slightly bored through the school corridors. Jesus Christ, what was those girls damn problem? They had seen his ass already, almost all of them, except the ones who had a boyfriend and some other female individuals he did not care about. Hinata Hyuuga hadn´t, because she wasn´t his type and surely she would prefer to see Naruto´s ass. You had to be blind, if you didn´t notice how she stared at him all day. And Sakura Haruno, who had actually dared to be a total bitch to him. She was also coming his way, but he didn´t notice. Someone collided with his chest and fell on the floor. He just stumbled a bit and then looked at the person who seemed to have problems with her eyes.

**"**Watch where you´re going, buffoon, will you?"

Sasuke could swear that he had no problems with his ears, but he had surely misheard. Someone had called him buffoon and to make it worse, that someone was Sakura Haruno. She raised her head and had an urge to gag. The person she didn´t want to see at all was standing right in front of her.

"Ah, it´s just you, Uchiha. Thanks a lot. Now I need to get back and get more chalk..." Sakura stood up and fixed her cloth, pounding the traces of dust out of them. The chalk had fallen to the floor and broken.

"An apology would be more than welcome...", he said indifferently.

"Why? I already told you, I´m not apologizing to Ino..."

"I mean for now...You crashed into me..."

Sakura just shook her head: "No, YOU crashed into ME! But, hey, I don´t blame you. It must be rather difficult to watch out for people who might come across you, when you are too damn busy strutting around with your nose up in the air..."

Sasuke frowned. She was doing it yet again. Every other girl would have dropped on her knees, kissed his feet and begged for his forgiveness. She didn´t know just WHO she was insulting and certainly she didn´t even care.

"I don´t strut..."

"Believe me, you do..."

Sakura was getting tired of arguing with him. He just kept crossing ways with her. School had started months ago. They never had to talk to each other. Now they seemed to do that on a daily basis, even if they just threw insults at each other. She turned around, trying to ignore him but he wouldn´t let her. Sasuke grabbed her arm and forcefully yanked her around.

"Who do you think you are, bitch?" He asked, clearly pissed of. Damn, he was being insulting. She should run for the hills.

"I see, Ino is rubbing off on you. Fine then, I´m Sakura Haruno, 18 years old, born under the sign of Capricorn and in my free time, I love to do this..."

She pulled free of his hard as steel grip and flipped him the bird.

"You should feel honored. Not just anyone gets to see this one..."

Sakura returned to the secretary´s office to get her chalk, while Sasuke kept standing there, totally flabbergasted and angry at the same time. He felt like hitting something, so he started walking again. That Sakura girl was starting to get on his nerves.

Great, I ran into Sasuke. The day wasn´t getting any better. Orochimaru took his chalk without a word of thanks to me and then said: "You took too long, Haruno. I want another essay, this time about why you shouldn´t come late to classes."

It was sooo damn unfair. Sasuke never again returned to the lesson. Kiba always came late, but they didn´t write essays about it. I was the only one who actually had to do something like that. Perhaps I should tell my aunt to fire him. But then again, my aunt would never do that.

After his lesson, I grabbed my bag, pulled out the three essays, handed them over and left before he could say a single word. You certainly don´t believe I have time to write essays. I wrote them once, about every single topic he could ever want, and then copied them about a hundred times. (Mostly it was about sleeping in class, being late, not doing my homework, the usual...) I even had to write one about paying attention in class. And you know why I had to do that? Because I looked at my watch.

At lunch break, I sat down with Hinata and Gaara at a big table. We weren´t the only ones there, but we were mostly ignored, so duh...

"Did you pull the trick with the copied essays again?", Gaara asked.

"Yep. He is just too damn stupid to actually notice it..."

Talking with Hinata at this precise moment, was a waste of time. She was trying to eat and stare at Naruto at the same time. Of course, food kept falling from her fork and she didn´t notice that little embarrassing fact. She just kept staring adoringly at him, while he was slinging his food as if he hadn´t had a decent meal in weeks. Yeah, he IS cute and all, but why was she so damn obsessed? He didn´t even know she existed. Just like his best friend, he was too busy sleeping with every girl available. He was a womanizer too, but a nice one. He just changed girlfriends every week or so.

While I ate my lunch, Gaaara started flirting with a student from another class. His name was Rock Lee and he was...strange. He and Gai-sensei, also called Gay-sensei by most of his students, but he wasn´t aware of that, looked very much alike. They could be father and son and they even behaved the same way. Gai-sensei loved green jumpsuits. Let´s just say that he looked really...oh god, there isn´t a word to describe the horror I feel when I see his clothes. At least Lee had stopped wearing the one he got from his beloved Sensei. But he did talk about the power of youth all the time. A very annoying trait of that particular teacher as well.

By the way, when I say flirting, I mean that Lee is talking rubbish and Gaara is listening to every single word without ever pulling a face or laughing. It must be sooo nice to be in love with someone. Thank heavens, I hadn´t been for a long time.

Since my friends were very busy, I decided to get some more food. The dessert was particularly tasty today. I got up and took my tray in both hands, however, I saw something flying at me from the corner of my eyes. My reflexes are quite good, so I used the tray as some kind of baseball bat and hit the flying thing. It flew right back to it´s owner. Unfortunately, I didn´t know who the owner was, or who was sitting right next to him or her.

Ino was sitting right next to Sasuke, who was ignoring her and eating his lunch. She had tried to get his attention for a while. After she failed miserably, she started to make plans about how she could pay Sakura back for insulting her. No one even dared to look at her the wrong way. (Not because they were afraid of her, but because no one wanted to listen to her bitching)

"What are we gonna do?" She and Karin had been thinking for about 15 minutes now, but none of them came up with something good. They would never think of something good anyway. Two brains, filled with nothing but straw, were never going to find a way to pay Sakura back, but stay tuned. Next year, there might be good news.

Both of them played with the food on their plates. You could call it alibi-plate. Both were too concerned about their figure to eat anything. If they thought they were going to faint, they ate a little piece of cheese or an apple. Good diet, wasn´t it?

"I don´t know yet...", Karin stated and proceeded to play with her food. Then, a bolt came through her head. She looked at her food and then at Sakura who had finished eating her meal.

"Couldn´t we just...you know?" She put some mashed potatoes on her spoon and pointed towards Sakura.

"Yeah, that´s perfect!" Ino nodded her head vigorously.

Karin aimed for Sakura, but then she wondered how she was going to use her spoon as a missile. After she tried for the longest time, Ino rolled her eyes, took the spoon out of her hand and threw it right at Sakura.

The spoon took another route, but the mashed potatoes kept flying towards her. Neither Ino or Karin had expected the pink haired girls wonderful reflexes.

She used her tray to hit the potatoes right back at them. Right back...at Ino´s shirt and Sasukes face.

Oh. Holy. Shit.

I don´t know what else I could say. The flying thing had been mashed potatoes from today´s lunch and I fired it right at Ino´s Dulce and Banana shirt. No, wait. That brand´s name is Golce and Danana. Hmm, nope. Wrong again. It´s Dolce and Gabanna. Whatever, I don´t give a fuck.

More important was the fact that I didn´t only hit Ino´s shirt but also Sasuke´s very gorgeous face.

Oh god. Did I really just throw mashed potatoes at the most popular guy in school? I should go home and make my last will. I was officially dead now. Picking fights with him was one thing. Throwing things at him another. The only one disturbing the sinister silence, was Ino, who shrieked like a scared child and tried to get those potatoes off her expensive shirt.

I had turned into a pillar of salt, still holding my tray and practically wetting my pants. I swear, I could see smoke coming from Sasukes head. Everyone could feel his wrath. It spread through the room like some strange perfume, deadly and scary. He would kill me for sure.

Ever so slowly, he raised his hands and cleaned the food from his face. I didn´t see him moving at all. The next moment, he had grabbed a hand full of mashed potatoes and thrown it in my direction. I was so shocked and perhaps a little glad that he hadn´t thrown his knife, I didn´t move at all. The food hit my face with a nasty splash and I stumbled. Being alive didn´t matter to me after that. I couldn´t believe it! He had thrown food at me. That little...!

I grabbed the first thing within my reach and threw it right back. He avoided it. Sadly, it hit Naruto. Naruto, being particularly funny, threw something back. It hit Gaara.

I don´t know who it was, but some idiot just had to scream: "FOOD FIGHT!"

Two seconds later every ones food was flying through the room. Girls started screaming and running out of the cafeteria. The boys laughed, yelled and kept throwing things around.

I got a last glimpse of Sasuke before running out with Gaara and Hinata. That deadly glare only could mean one thing. I was so dead. He ran after us but was not able to catch up with us. We hadn´t fled from the fight, but from someone else. Soon, my aunt would arrive in the cafeteria. Trust me, if Anko is a monster, then my aunt is her mother...

The cafeteria looked like a battlefield. Only there wasn´t blood on the walls, but today´s lunch. The students were still throwing everything they got into their already dirty hands. Ino, too afraid of getting hit by more food, hid herself under a table.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?", a woman screamed with all her might.

All students dropped their food instantly and froze on the spot. They looked in total horror at their principal, Tsunade Senju. She was a woman in her fifties, but no one would ever guess. She was also looking like a giant bear who wanted to rip someone to pieces.

"WHAT IS THIS? PRESCHOOL? WHO STARTED THIS NONSENSE?

Everyone pointed a finger at Ino, who was still hiding.

"Aha, Yamanaka, is it? We are going to my office, NOW!"

Sasuke was standing in the boys washroom, trying to get the potatoes out of his hair and clothes. That Haruno girl had gone too far. First, she talked back at him, then she insulted him and now she was throwing food at him? It was just fucking unbelievable! What had he done to her anyway? She had no reason to hate him like she did, but he would change that. He would give her plenty of reasons to call him a buffoon from now on.

She wanted a fight? She was sooo gonna get it!

_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut!_

_Come on walk for me!_

**LauryUchiha writing ^^**

**From here on it will get damn amusing. At least, I still amuse myself over all the things they are going to do to each other.**

**Thanks to all of you who left reviews and put the story on their alert list ^^**

**I will keep working very hard.**

**Greetings 3**

**Disclaimer: I. Don´t Own. Naruto. Period.  
**


	4. Immaturity

**Immaturity**

The early bird catches the worm huh? I´ll tell you something. I´m gonna take my little pet shotgun here, and frigging murder that bird. Then that phrase won´t exist anymore and I can keep sleeping.

Man, I should have stayed in bed like my lazy sister. She hadn´t been to school for about a week now and I´ve had enough. My father slept over at his girlfriend´s place, so it was my task to wake her up. I stormed into her room, sang my chicken on drugs version of "Nessun Dorma" and pulled the blanket from her head. Just bad luck for me, she had already anticipated that. The little monster grabbed my arm and bit me. I always knew she was nuts, now I know better. She is a cannibal!

Of course, I didn´t put up with any of her screaming and kicking. I simply grabbed her by her ear and send her flying out of the front door, while she was still wearing her pajamas. She tried her "poor little girl" number on me. Crying and being pitiful. She might have tricked my parents with this in the past and she was still able to trick them today with it, but I never ever believed her crocodile tears.

I went back to her room, got her bag and some clothes (I didn´t care if it was stylish or not) and threw them out, right in front of her feet. Then I got her keys and threw them in her face.

"Get dressed and go to school! I´m not letting you back inside."

I escaped through the balcony and made some mental notes. Lock your room, or your sister is gonna destroy it. Do the laundry after coming back from school and most importantly: "Do NOT pick a fight with Sasuke Uchiha today!"

First period was chemistry with Kakashi and damn, he was not late, the reason being he had to prepare some things. Ino was standing infront of the room, when I arrived. I didn´t spare a glance for her, but looked on the floor. She had stretched her leg right before me, so I would trip. Good for me, I can´t stand her face. If I hadn´t looked on the floor, I would have tripped over her feet and fallen flat on my face.

I just jumped over them and went to sit next to Gaara. Unfortunately, Hinata was sitting there already. All other tables were occupied, with two students each. The only free one, was right next to Uchiha.

Oh damn, I really should have stayed in bed.

I was so delighted, I could sit next to him, that I sat on my chair and slided as far away as I could. He did the same. Good thing, our feelings were mutual. Ino looked like she was going to strangle someone. Surely she had wanted to sit next to him and now the fat pink haired girl, stole her opportunity. If she hadn´t been such a bitch to me all the time, I would have switched places with her, but no. I wasn´t going to. Instead, I turned my back on Sasuke and kept telling myself, not to pick a fight with him. I was dead anyway after the stunt I pulled in the cafeteria, but thinking about it, he had no right to bitch about that little incident. I didn´t throw the food at him on purpose. The second time, I did, but he had started the whole thing.

Kakashi told us to be quiet and pay attention. We were going to perform an autopsy on dead frogs. Just great! I couldn´t stand those slimy creatures. Gaara pulled a really disgusted face, Sasuke put on his poker face and didn´t say anything. He also turned his back to me. Oh sweet harmony.

That lesson was like hell. Our task was to operate the frog´s brain ouf of it´s head, without damaging it. Of course, we are all surgeons and operate on frogs every day. A girl in the front row ran out of the room, screaming, because she thought the frog had jumped her. Dead animals do that all the time you know...

I have to admit, I had some problems. That stupid brain was stuck somewhere and there was no way of getting it out. Sasuke had finished already and was watching me, half amused and half disgusted and perhaps even a little annoyed. After another 10 minutes of pulling and trying to cut out the damn thing, he rolled his eyes and mumbled: "I can´t watch this any longer..."

He took the scalpel out of my hand and said´: "You need to do it like this..." The brain was out in no time, after he drilled the scalpel into the frog. Only that little brain, practically flew out of it´s head and directly into my cleavage. I screamed and shrieked, totally disgusted and in wild panic and tried to get that shit off me.

"Oh, I am soooo sorry...", he said apologetically. Yeah, he was so sorry, that dirty grin of his went from one ear to the other. He had done that on purpose.

"No problem at all...", I said and grabbed the remains of his frog, as he had been maiming the poor thing and let the eyes, offal and everything else rain down on his head and into his carefully styled hair.

"Oh, now I am sooooo sorry too...", I said sarcastically. Sasuke tried to get the stinking remains of his frog out of his hair, while I went to the front desk and put my brain (the frog´s) on the plate Kakashi had prepared for us. Then I left the room. I needed to go to the girl´s room. I really needed to wash my hands and clean my cleavage.

Sasuke was about to go berserk, nuts, loco, crazy and everything else too. Couldn´t that bitch just...start crying like a little girl, so he could win already? She had owned him pretty badly back in chemistry. He had to wash his hair and change clothes to get that awful smell off him.

"Hey Sasuke, what´s going on between you and Sakura? She totally wiped the floor with you!"

Naruto had been laughing his head off and making fun of his best friends for hours now. He had never seen Sasuke acting so immature and childish at the same time. Sakura acted like that all the time, but she had proved that you were bound to die, if you jerked her around too much.

"Hn."

"What the hell does hn mean? Yes, Naruto, it´s war?"

"...yes..."

Oh god, Sasuke said a normal word. He always answered in monosyllabics.

"Cool, can I join?"

Sasuke shook his head. That matter was between him and her. He would personally hound her out of this school.

"No, it´s something personal..."

And he already had an idea how he would put her through hell. Sasuke Uchiha sneaked out and dug for some earthworms. He would smuggle them into her lunch later.

Just like I said, I should have stayed in bed. Strange things just kept happening to me the whole day. First, there were earthworms in my lunch. Those poor things surely almost died because it was so hot in there. I took them back out and watched them disappearing in the ground.

Then, I found cockroaches in my locker. Seriously, I love cockroaches. They are sooo cute! Still, I threw them out without a second glance.

After that, there were bugs in my bag. Ok, that was really gross. I hate bugs. I made Shino responsible. He loved bugs and always had some with him in a glass or something. He emphasized very clearly they weren´t his, before I could kill him.

Whoever was doing this to me (it´s got to be the greatest dick, retard, mongo and shithead, I ever met), would pay for this. Later on, my wallet just vanished. Gaara was the one who coincidentally found it in the boy´s washroom. Good for me, I would have NEVER gone to that place.

The last period was sports with Gai-sensei. He tortured us so long, that we were drenched in sweat and desperately needed a shower. I always waited until the other girls finished, I really didn´t need any more remarks about my figure from Ino. While I took my shower, I couldn´t relax at all. I felt like someone was watching me, but that was simply impossible. I was completely alone. I would have noticed anyone sneaking around. After I finished I tied a towel around my dripping wet body and went to get my clothes. .gone! I had the shock of my life. My pants, my shoes, my shirt, even my fucking underwear was gone!

I had an attack of nerves and screamed for Hinata. She was standing outside, waiting for me. She hadn´t seen anyone going to the showers. I begged her and Gaara to look for my clothes. By all means, I could not run around naked. They looked in the entire school and couldn´t find anything.

I was about to faint, when Gaara came back with my clothes. Guess, where they were hidden. Somewhere in the boy´s showers, stuffed into a garbage bin.

I got a feeling. I suspected our little school prince. He wanted to drive me insane, for accidentally throwing food in his face and putting a frog corpse on his head?

So, Sasuke was into stupid pranks? Fine, I was so much more into them!

**Sasuke POV**

Normally I don´t tend to childish behaviour, but I wouldn´t be able to get rid of that Haruno girl if I played fair.

I dug for some earthworms and bribed the cook with my smile, she would do what I wanted, without a doubt. I told her that Sakura was the only one supposed to get the "special" food.

I didn´t get the expected reaction though. Sakura looked down on the creatures as if they were the poorest things in the world and to my surprise carried them out.

Later, I got some cockroaches, don´t ask me from where, and put them in her locker. The code was her birthday.

When she opened her locker, she didn´t scream and run for the hills but smiled and was happy about having some extra pets.

Seriously, that girl couldn´t be quite right in the head. Every other girl would have taken off like a bullet. I tried bugs on her and this time she looked officially grossed out. She almost bit Shino´s head off because she thought it was his doing. So she didn´t like bugs? I would remember that.

I didn´t leave her be, because I was still pissed at her for putting that frog in my hair. I stole her wallet and hid it in the boy´s toilet. She would never go in there. Much to my regret, she sent her sociopath friend in there and he came out with the stolen item.

Since almost nothing had worked on her, I needed to do something else. This time I bribed Ino with a kiss. She jumped at the opportunity to talk ill about Sakura and told me everything I needed to know. She always took a shower when everyone else was gone. I could use that to my advantage.

Ino was starting to attach herself to me, so I told her I would give her more later. More kisses and perhaps something else. She left without another word. Yes, I like stupid girls, they are so easy to handle.

After all the girls finished showering, I sneaked into the girl´s locker room and indeed, Sakura was taking her shower. Alone. I am most definitely not a peeping tom, but I wanted my revenge, so I took some pictures with my cell phone. And then I realized something.

She wasn´t fat at all. Ok, she wasn´t skinny either, but definitely not fat enough to be called a walrus, like Ino did all the time.

She was voluptous in a good kind of way and tall enough to show those creamy legs of hers. Oh damn! What the hell was I doing? I was peeping, even leering.

I took some more fotos and then she turned around. Her green eyes were looking , searching for something or someone. She knew someone was watching her and sure as hell I was looking at her. So, she really was born with pink hair. I always thought she had dyed it to get attention. And damn, those breasts...I should go. NOW!

On my way out, I grabbed her clothes (nice underwear by the way) and stuffed them in a garbage bin in the boy´s showers.

I grinned with malicious pleasure. I could already imagine how she would scream when she found her clothes gone. I flipped my cell phone open and looked once again at those nice shots of her naked body. I´m such a genius.

The next day, however, I had to ask myself if playing pranks on her all day had been such a good idea. Some strange things kept happening to me. First there was dog crap on my car´s windscreen. I noticed it when I skipped classes to smoke a cigarette.

While I was standing at my locker, someone must have tied my shoelaces together without me noticing, because I fell flat on my face after doing one step.

When I went to the toilet to take a piss, I didn´t notice those little marbles laying around. I slipped on them and almost fell with my head into the pot. Good thing, I didn´t. The person before me had not flushed it.

When I tried to pull my exercise book out of my bag later, I noticed with horror that all my belongings were gone. There were only porn movies in there. My cellphone´s (not the one with Sakuras pictures though) language had been changed to Arabian, so It took me some time to switch it back to English. I found frogs in my lunch from our chemistry class and the worst was yet to happen.

After sports class, my clothes were just gone. They vanished and I was the only one left. Naruto had gone ahead.

So there I was, wet, naked and with just a little towel to cover my most intimate parts. I looked in the girl´s locker room first. Nothing.

I was completely alone, so I had no other choice but to look for my things alone and dressed in just a towel. I found my boxers at the door to the schoolyard. My pants were hanging from a tree and I couldn´t get up there just yet. My shirt was hidden somewhere far behind in some bushes. When I wanted to get back inside, the bell rang. Lunch break. The students were coming out from class and then there I was. Sasuke Uchiha, standing in the schoolyard with just a towel around his hips.

You surely can imagine how the girls reacted to that. They started screaming, drooling and taking pictures of my nearly naked body. I just passed by the girls, not looking at anyone and then I saw them. Sakura and her friends. They were not drooling, or screaming, or taking pictures. They were rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off. Sakura was´t like everyone else. She dared to laugh in my face.

Naruto saved me. He got my pants down from the tree and lend me his big towel, so I could hide at least some skin.

"Damn, Sasuke! That was an epic fail. Perhaps, you should just leave her alone. She humiliated you in front of the whole school. She´s no ordinary fox..."

I refused to give up. I had been humiliated. Me, Sasuke Uchiha. I would never ever let her get away with this. Suddenly I knew what I was going to do with those naked shots of her. I would stick them on the school´s bill-board.

**Sakura POV**

Gaara, Hinata and me had never laughed so much in our whole lives. We spend the day playing pranks on Sasuke. My master mind gave us that hilarious view of him, practically naked in the schoolyard and all of his fangirls taking pictures of him. I didn´t put his clothes there for nothing.

"Sak, you are a real minx. I love that about you...", Gaara giggled, still amusing himself over Sasukes stupid face. He ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek.

I had put his clothes on purpose outside the school. He surely hadn´t been thinking I would not realize it was him who had been playing pranks on me yesterday. I hope he got the _goddamn message_: Do not EVER fuck with me!

On our last lesson, however, he seemed to want to get back at me immediately. He kept throwing little pieces of paper at me. The mesages on them just kept getting more ridiculos. He even wrote I should dye my hair a nice black, so his eyes wouldn´t have to suffer from that damn pink.

After at least 50 paper balls, 2 erasers and a lot of pencils, I had enough.

I turned around, hit his desk with my fist and yelled: "Got a problem, asshole?"

He screamed right back at me: "Let me guess. Yes! You hid my clothes!"

"Quid pro quo, idiot! You did the same to me yesterday."

"You put porn movies in my bag!"

We had both raised from our chairs and were insulting the heck out of each other.

"So what? You put cockroaches in my locker, gross jerk!"

"And you put dog crap on my car. Who´s the gross bastard now?"

Our classmates were staring at us, as if we had completely lost our minds. Sasuke had never gotten that angry and he most definitely didn´t argue with girls. Anko-sensei just kept sitting on her desk and watched the whole show with a smile on her face.

"If I am the gross bastard, then you are the peeping one!", I hissed. "What the hell were you doing in the girl´s locker room? You pervert!"

"Yeah, sure. I don´t want to see you naked, Haruno. I would get blind the moment I saw your sagging tits..." He had the nerve to grin spitefully.

"Well, first of all, I don´t have sagging tits. Second of all, you have no right to talk to me like that. I don´t know who you think you are, but if you call me sagging tits, then I will call you dickless shit."

Sasuke growled after hearing the dickless shit comment. "You seriously need glasses, Haruno. You should be able to tell the difference between nothing and 23 centimetres."

"Sure! 23 centimetres, my ass! I always thought you are the best math student and now I see, you can´t even count from one to ten."

Sasuke opened his belt without taking his eyes off me.

"I could prove it anytime...", he said.

I laughed, sat down on my desk and crossed my legs. "I dare you. We all wanna see...it..."

That was the moment we realized what the hell we were doing. Anko-sensei sat on her desk, her legs crossed and her face amused. Our classmates were waiting for Sasuke to lose the pants. Especially the girls.

"Haruno and Uchiha. I thank you both so much for this spectacular display of verbal aggression. Uchiha, close that belt. Haruno, sit down! I´m the only one who is allowed to sit on tables here. I expect an essay from both of you about how aggressions should be taken out on a punchbag, not on ones classmates. And Orochimaru-sensei will be expecting you both tomorrow to his detention class.

Great. The day had started so wonderfully and ended in the worst way possible.

**Hey Guys, ^^**

**Damn, I am tired and spent. I´ve been translating for hours now and I really need a break.**

**Thank you all for putting the stories on your favourite lists and putting alerts on it.**

**I will keep doing my best!**

**See ya, LauryUchiha**

**Don´t forget to review!**


	5. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

Detention class with Orochimaru-sensei is living hell and when I say living hell I mean utterly, totally, definitely and very shitty.

I haven´t been sitting here for long now, but I can´t wait until I can get the hell out. For the 25th time now, I was writing the sentence: "I don´t scream at my classmates." Just 75 more to go.

Uchiha was sitting right next to me and writing: "I don´t strip in front of the whole class."

Considering the fact that he hadn´t actually stripped, it was kinda unfair, but then again, serves him right. He still needed to write that sentence 90 times. For some reason he was writing at a sluggish pace, while I hurried.

I couldn´t care less about my handwriting so I wrote over, under and everywhere but on the lines. The reason for that was easy. I needed to finish this quickly. Sasuke had shown me something before we got in this classroom and I needed to get my hands on that, better sooner than later.

**Flashback:**

"Haruno and Uchiha. I thank you both so much for this spectacular display of verbal aggression. Uchiha, close that belt. Haruno, sit down! I´m the only one who is allowed to sit on tables here. I expect an essay from both of you about how aggressions should be taken out on a punchbag, not on ones classmates. And Orochimaru-sensei will be expecting you both tomorrow to his detention class."

Sasuke and I couldn´t have been more thrilled at the prospect of having to spend two hours in each others company and that of the snake teacher.

After the lesson, I ran to the girl´s toilet to calm myself. If I hadn´t done that, I would have beaten someone up pretty badly. You may guess who I am talking about.

When I left, he was leaning on the wall right next to the door. Damn, I really didn´t want to see his face anymore. He was so out for something, but I was fed up. I simply walked past him without paying him another glance. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside the toilet. I stumbled and almost fell over.

"What the hell...?", I cursed. He simply pulled some pictures out of his pocket and put them right before my nose. My chin almost detached itself from my jaw. I was looking at nude pictures, of myself, in the shower after sports class. So I had been watched. I knew! I blushed bright red at the sight of those pieces of paper, which showed my body from every angle possible. And he had seen all of it...all of me. Fuck!

"Haruno, I have to admit that you aren´t so fat at all", he said with a lecherous grin. I was about to get another cardiac arrest. What the hell did he WANT with those fotos?

My face was already red, so I tried to keep a little bit of dignity at least. But then again, how much dignity do you have left if you know, that your worst enemy saw you naked?

"Congratulations, Uchiha. You saw me naked and I haven´t even slept with you. Wow, big whoop. What will you do next? Like, stick them on your wall and jerk off everytime you see them?" My voice sounded bored, but on the inside, my only wish was to kill the bastard.

"No, you aren´t that good-looking either..."

I clenched my fists hard, trying to keep my cool and not slap him. I´m a patient person, but in that moment, I didn´t have much left.

"I was thinking about the school´s bill-board. I´m sure they would look good there..." Our little school prince waved the photographs in front of my face. When I tried to grasp them, he pulled his hand back.

"You would´t dare..."

"Oh, and why wouldn´t I?"

In that moment, I realised, he was dead serious. He would stick them on that board, for everyone to see and he would totally enjoy it. He would love to see me humiliated in front of the whole school, just like I had completely humiliated him. Hell, he was capable of selling them to the school magazine, if he pleased. He would destroy my life over some little insults. I knew, I shouldn´t have picked a fight with him. Now, I was screwed.

There was only one thing he could possibly want, so I decided to be submissive and do some ass-licking.

"Fine! I apologize for calling Ino a whore. I apologize for calling you a buffoon and for telling you that you strut through school and for showing you the nasty finger."

God, I hated apologies, especially if they were directed at someone who clearly hadn´t earned them.

"I´m sorry, I put dog crap on your car. I´m sorry about the porn movies in your bag, I´m sorry I humiliated you in front of all the students and I´m sorry for everything else I might have done."

I curtsied for him and then asked mockingly: "Is his Majesty in need of anything else?"

Perhaps I should have left out the last part, because he didn´t look amused at all.

"Good, you are asking. I´m in need of a slave, who does anything and everything I tell her to do, anytime and anywhere."

My glare for him told him clearly that in my opinion, he must be deranged. "You´ve got plenty of girls, who grovel at your feet, waiting for a chance to lick your ass. You don´t need a slave, you need a kick that sends you flying to the moon and back!"

He raised one haughty eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon..."

"I want you to do everything I say, Haruno, but if you prefer to let me copy the pics and hand them around..."

"No! Anything but that!", I begged.

"Good..." He grinned, absolutely pleased with himself and then threw his bag into my arms. I caught it and raised an eyebrow of my own.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"This is part of your job as my slave. Carry my bags, do my homework and everything else I order you to..." I shook my head in disbelief."

"What am I supposed to tell your fans? They will bug me for sure, if I keep hanging around you every day."

Sasuke shrugged, which meant anything and everything and then turned around.

"I´m not going to protect you. Deal with it yourself."

He walked away, entered the classroom and then sat down. I carried his bag after him and sat down next to him. When Orochimaru handed the papers so we could write those little sentences a hundred times, I had only one thought in my mind. I had to get those pictures back. I just had to.

**Flackback End**

Yeah, that´s how it was and now I was still sitting on that damn chair, in that damn classroom, next to the world´s biggest asshole and writing that fucking sentence for the 50th time. He was still being slow.

Those photographs were inside his trousers pocket. Perhaps I could pull them out unobtrusively but first I needed to finish this tedious task. Orochimaru-sensei was sitting in front of us, watching us with eagle eyes. I felt like a pitiable little mouse, pushed into a corner, hoping the snake in front of me would prefer to eat the spider next to me.

Nonetheless, a miracle happened: He went out of the room. Seems like even the snake needs to use the bathroom. Just in that moment I finished my task and stretched my arms. Time to go home. Not even two seconds later, Sasuke pushed his sheet towards me and only said: "Finish writing."

Well, at least I know why he was being so damn slow. He wanted me, his newly blackmailed slave, to do the job for him.

He got up and was about to leave, but I didn´t let him. I reached out and pulled him back. Yeah, I grabbed his pants but not to see his ass. He fell back on his chair and scowled at me: "What was that for?"

I just smiled and waved the pictures at him.

"Deal´s off, Uchiha. I´ll be going now. Have fun writing the 80 sentences you have left..."

I took my bag and walked past him. Oh, victory feels so good.

"You don´t think those are the originals, do you?"

I turned around, horrified at what I had heard. He was holding his cellphone up, one of the pictures decorating the screen saver.

"Have fun writing the 80 sentences YOU have left...", he said. This time it was him who packed his stuff and walked right past me. Damn, for one moment I thought I had won. That raven haired gorgeous bastard opened the door and was about to leave, but I didn´t let him. I grabbed a hold of his arm, pulled him back inside and closed the door behind me.

"Give me that cellphone, Uchiha...", I growled. Everyone who truly knew me, would be running for his or her life now, whereas Sasuke just waved with the damn thing and grinned cockily.

"Come and get it."

And I did.

"May I ask what both of you are doing on the floor?", Orochimaru asked.

Well, screaming at each other, insulting each other with a never ending string of expletives, rolling around on the floor and trying to get a cellphone that was lying there.

He hadn´t seen anything of the likes since he had started teaching 25 years ago.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around slowly, while she was still having a good grip on his collar. All it took for them to stand up and look innocent, as if they hadn´t done anything, was a frown.

"I´ll be seeing you for detention class again tomorrow, Haruno."

Sakura kept her mouth shut, even if she wanted to scream at him that it was unfair. Sasuke smirked. Of course, Orochimaru preferred him over her.

"Uchiha, you didn´t even finish half of it. Detention for both of you! And you will write 200 sentences."

**Sakura POV **

I tackled Sasuke and tried to snatch the cellphone. We both fell on the floor and he released the little electronic thing. It slided towards the window.

Silly me tried to crawl after it, but Sasuke grapped my leg and pulled me back. He pinned my arms to the floor.

"Calm down, fury! I won´t hand the photos out as long as you obediently do as I say."

Those muscled arms of his kept holding me, although I struggled with all my might. I guess, he didn´t work out to be only good looking.

"Shut up, you jerk and get your filthy hands off of me. I won´t do whatever you want. That brain of yours could get the idea and use me as a sex slave too, just like you do with your fangirls. I´d rather die!"

Me legs kept kicking air while I tried to free myself. Then I got an idea. I wrapped them around his neck (A.N. Yeah, that is possible as long as you have long legs and your "enemy" is positioned somewhere between your groin and thighs) and pulled him off then I sat down on his hips and held his arms down. A very suggestive position but I wasn´t thinking sex. I was thinking: "Kill the ass!"

He struggled against me and he was damn strong, but it helped a lot that I was not skinny. I could hold him down, but with me weight only.

"Get off me. I wouldn´t even think of making you my sex slave. You would bite my dick off if you got the chance!"

"Oh yes, I would and it would serve you right. Then perhaps you would learn some modesty. You think you are the best, the greatest just because you are rich, good looking and have a killer body but inside you are nothing but rotten shit. If your harem weren´t so stupid, all of them, then I would in fact pity them."

My words either hit a nerve or insulted him beyond belief because he found the strenght to just push me off and pin me down again.

„I can´t stand girls like you...", he growled.

"Cry me a river!", I retorted.

"You´re such a pain, Haruno!"

"Sure because I´ll be putting a stick up your ass if you don´t get the fuck off me!"

"Bitch!"

"Douchebag!"

"Fat cow!"

"Limp dick!"

"We´ve already had that discussion, saggy titts..."

We were so busy insulting each other that we didn´t notice Orochimaru. We got detention for the next day too. Great! Just Great...

**Hey Guys^^**

**Sorry, it took so long. I was kinda busy. **

**Question: Do some of you read the manga online? How many of you are wishing for Kishimoto to move on faster. He should have killed Kisame off faster, then he would be gone and we could see the show down we actually want..._**

**See ya LauryUchiha 3  
**


	6. Hell

**Hell**

**Sakura POV**

There are good weeks, bad weeks, weeks, where you want to die and weeks where you wish, you had never been born.

The week where I started my new job as Sasuke´s personal bimbo, was the worst of my life. Every morning he waited for me, tossed his bags into my arms and dragged me to school. Gaara and Hinata were, how should I call it, appalled, when I walked past them and didn´t even give a word of explanation. I had to make stupid faces and gestures for them to understand that I wasn´t doing this voluntarily.

Uchiha sat next to me, in every lesson possible. He was practically glued to me, but to his fanclub I was the bitch. I mean, I carried his bags, wrote his essays and notes, I was being awfully nice to him. They didn´t know I was being blackmailed and forced so I ignored their withering glances.

There was no way I could fall lower and harder. From Sasuke hater, to Sasuke fangirl, in less than a week. He had proved his superiority, I was being humiliated. Oh God, you are so cruel to me.

Of course, Uchiha didn´t protect me, as he had told me, but I was left alone, as long as he was at my side and he was most of the time. At lunch time, he dragged me to the cafeteria and had me feed him his lunch. I could have died on the spot from embarrassment.

The whole week, I was at his heel, obeying his every wish and order, making a total idiot of myself. When I told Gaara and Hinata on the phone, he threatened to wring his neck and Hinata adviced me to go the my aunt or the teachers. My best female friend´s plan was easily thwarted. Gaara´s intentions weren´t so easily calmed. He was scary enough to freeze Uchiha into an icicle with a mere frown, but I knew, if he tried, I was dead. Uchiha would think of more humiliations, much worse than feeding him or carrying his bags. I really didn´t need that. The teachers would get us to talk, and then leave us alone, as we were old enough to settle our own arguments. I would be even more screwed than I already was, so I kept silent.

On friday, when I thought my nightmare had finally ended, he dragged me to his house and had me clean his room. I always imagined he was a neat and clean guy. Well, so much for my nonexistent imagination. The room was a mess. Clothes, pizza and garbage everywhere. I was charmed, I tell you. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen and I am really not a neat person either.

I was under the firm suspicion that he had left his room to rot on purpose, so I would have a much more disgusting time when cleaning it and that wasn´t even all of it. He had me clean the mess, wearing the most scandalous maid costume I had ever seen. It was short and slutty and well, everything I would never want to wear. And he listened to Metallica while I was doing it. I swear, he was playing that on purpose. I hate Metallica.

So much for "Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones. I had no sympathy whatsoever. Sasuke was the devil and I had no choice but to lick his ass.

**Sasuke POV**

The best idea in my whole life had been to use Haruno as my very own private slave. Seriously, I have never had such a pleasant week before.

I had her carry my bags, do my homework, make notes and essays, feed me at lunch and so much more. She was clearly pissed, I was pleased.

She did everything I told her to, with a smile on her lips. My fangirls were less than thrilled, but didn´t lay a hand on her, as long as I was around, however, if looks could kill, Sakura would have died every five minutes or so.

Like I said, the best week of my life.

On Friday, she ran away from me. Normally she would wait until I had gathered my stuff, then carry it for me but right after the bell rang, she packed and ran. No joke, she dashed out of the classroom before anyone had reached the door. I outran her easily.

"Where do you think you´re going, Haruno?", I asked, mildly amused.

"Home. Week´s over. I´m not your slave anymore." She almost started running again but I stopped her.

"Do please enlighten me. When did we agree on a time limit?", I asked, savoring the stupid look on her face.

She was horrified yet again. I really hope she didn´t think, this would be over in a week. It would never be over.

"You´re my slave for life, until I say otherwise. I´ll release you, when I see fit to release you. Got it?" She nodded. I caught her arm and dragged her to my car.

"Get in...", I said.

Reluctantly, she did as I had ordered. "Where are we going?"

"My place. You´ve got stuff to do..."

Now that was the understatement of the year. I hadn´t cleaned my room for ages and just a few days ago, I had had a party with Naruto and a few friends. It looked worse since then.

Sakura gaped when she saw the house and when James, our Butler, opened the door with a bow and a "Welcome back, Master Sasuke." Yeah, the mansion was big, but so what? Nothing special about it, just perhaps the humongous kitchen and the pool in the garden and the very own forest behind the house and yeah...We Uchihas have always been rich.

We climbed the stairs to the first floor and entered my room. I tried to look at it through her eyes. Garbage, clothes, video games, pizza boxes everywhere. Oh, I was sure she was thrilled.

"You want me...to clean...this...", she seemed to be looking for the most insulting word, "...filthy, disgusting...mess?" Clearly, she hadn´t found the word she was looking for.

I threw a dress at her. "No. I want you to wear that dress and then clean this filthy, disgusting mess."

She held it in front of herself and frowned. "You want me to clean your room, wearing the sluttiest maid costume of all times?"

"Yeah."

I sat on my bed, throwing everything down in the process that was disturbing me. "I would start if I were you. After 8 pm, I am not allowed to use the car anymore. You would have to spend the night here...with me..." I had just told a barefaced lie. I could use the car whenever I wanted, since no one was there to tell me otherwise.

Sakura, however, seemed to believe every word, because she rushed to the bathroom and didn´t even take a minute to change her clothes. When she came back, I took a moment to appreciate the view. She looked particularly delicious in that dress, wearing fishnet pantyhose. Her legs were endlessly long in those. That dress didn´t leave anything to my imagination. One look between her breasts and I knew they would be perfect for some...oh, what am I thinking?

"Have you leered enough?", she asked irritably.

"Never, now get working. By the way, while we are here, in my home, you will address me as "Master"."

She mumbled something, quietly, so I didn´t understand it, but I had heard it nonetheless. "Go blow yourself, fucking wanker..." If she said something along those lines into my face, I would have her blow me for real. At least her dirty mouth would be stuffed and she wouldn´t have the chance to open it to insult me again.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, sighed and then started getting my clothes from the floor. Every time she got socks or underwear she would pull a disgusted face, but after she realized I wasn´t giving her any attention whatsoever, she simply did her task. I, on the other hand, had been paying attention to her, or rather to a special body part that was revealed to me, every time she had to bow down to get the clothes.

Sakura chucked my clothes into a corner, threw all the garbage into another and everything else she got into her hands was thrown into yet another corner. I wondered. She did have a strange way of cleaning rooms.

When she crawled under my bed to pull out various things, I had to keep myself from slapping her ass. Damn, it was so much fun just sitting on my bed and watching her.

After half on hour, she had sorted out most of the chaos that was my room.

"Oh, master...", she said sarcastically. "Where can I find a broom and a swab? And perhaps also trash bags and laundry basket..."

I didn´t like the way she talked to me one bit, so I answered coldly: "On your knees and then perhaps, I might be in the mood to tell you..."

Sakura was seething with anger. She gritted her teeth and doubled her fists. I thought she would jump me and beat the shit out of me, but instead, she went down on one knee like a good little slave and asked: "Tell me, master...please..." Adding the please had surely cost her a lot of nerves.

"Ask the butler...", I aswered, not even sparing her a glance**.**

Sakura Haruno stormed out of my room and I got up to play some music. She pulled a face yet again, when she returned. What had I done now?

"Is that really necessary?", she asked.

"What?"

"Metallica."

"You don´t like them?" I grinned and turned the music louder. "One more reason to listen to them." A penny for her thoughts. Surely it was something along the lines of: "I will kill this bastard!" She would die trying.

Sakura sat on the floor and started to put the dirty clothes into the basket. "Stand, while doing your work!", I ordered.

She got up, now really irritated and put the laundry in the basket. Then she tossed it out. James would wash the clothes later. She proceeded with collecting the trash, putting it in the bags and then she tossed that out too. James had a lot to do today.

After she had finished that, she cleared out my wardrobe. Ok, I already decided for myself. She just had to tidy my room again, in a much shorter dress.

My eyes followed her everywhere she went. I never thought it would be so much fun to order people around, especially her. She hadn´t pulled anymore funny or disgusted faces, she also stopped to insult me. She simply did what I had told her to do, with the out most care. Sakura turned around after she had finished wiping the floor and frowned.

"Get up...", she demanded.

"Why should I?"

"Need to chance your bed sheets...", she mumbled.

Ok, I couldn´t really argue with that, so I just did what she asked. After she had also finished that task, she got down on her knees, without me having to ask and said: "I´ve finished everything you wanted me to do, master. May I go home now?"

Her voice sounded somewhat resigned and tired. I looked at my clock. I was almost 7.30. She had cleaned for 3 hours.

I had just been sitting on my bed, watching her and having fun and then it struck me. It was Friday, I had no plans and I was alone at home. Like on so many other weekends. I was always alone at home. My brother wasn´t living with us anymore. My parents were always busy, working, traveling around the world. I was done complaining, but living alone in a very big mansion with just a stiff butler as my companion bored the hell out of me. I looked for an excuse, so she would stay. In 30 minutes, I wouldn´t use the car anymore. (At least that´s what she was thinking.)

"Have you finished my homework?"

She groaned in frustration: "Sasuke, please. I need to go home. My sister has been alone all day and I´m sure she was too lazy to cook something for herself. If I don´t go home, my parents will kill me."

"Call..." I tossed my phone at her.

"I can´t stay here. My mother would kill me!"

"Tell her you are staying with Hinata because of some upcoming assignment." I wasn´t letting her go. She would stay here, end of discussion.

Sakura gave up after giving me a very evil glance.

While she called her sister, I believe her name was Serena, I went to my wardrobe and pulled out some shorts and a very big T-shirt for her. From my private bathroom, I took a new toothbrush. I had plenty of those. Naruto never ever brought clothes or toothbrushes when he stayed over.

I pushed the things into her arms and asked her if she was hungry. She replied with a simple nod.

"Then get changed. We are both hungry..."

Without another word, Sakura went into my bathroom, almost mechanically. It was as if I really had broken her. She had just given up, after all that bold and gutsy talk of hers. Ok, either she was that much of a pussy or I was that much of an asshole. Really, I asked myself if I wasn´t exagerating the whole thing and normally I am not a person, that´s dictated by his conscience. But then again, perhaps she was just trying to keep my good mood up, because she was afraid of what I was capable of doing to her. She was staying at my place. We were completely alone. I wouldn´t wonder if she thought I was going to rape her. Every other girl would think so. Funny that, I wasn´t interested in sex, at least not with her.

I just wanted some company. Today, I really just wanted another human being with me that wasn´t going to try getting into my pants. When Ino came into this room, she walked out with a limb. When other girls came into my house at all, when I actually let them in, it was because I was horny. Sakura Haruno would be the first girl ever to walk into my house and get out of it, without spending some time in my bed.

While walking down the stairs to the kitchen, my eyes were focused on her ass and thighs. Damn it! I wasn´t horny at all. I didn´t want to sleep with her. But then, why was I checking her out like some slut who came to my house with the only purpose of getting laid? I would have to control my hormones some more.

Sakura walked into my kitchen and immediately started to look for the utensils she would need. Apparently, she had deduced herself that she was the one doing the cooking.

After rummaging around in the frigde for a while, she asked: "What do you want?"

I coughed and she tried again: "What would you like to eat, master?"

"You...?"

"I´m not on the menu!"

I grinned at her: "Well then, rice with tomatoes."

She frowned. "Can´t I just make pasta with some kind of tomatoe and cream sauce?"

"Make gnocchi with tomatoe and cream sauce."

She started cooking.

It took her only half an hour to cook dinner for us and I had to admit she was a good cook. The food was simply divine. I didn´t waste time telling her that, though. I enjoyed my dinner.

"How did you do that without a recipe?"

"It´s my favourite meal...", she simply answered.

"Mine too..."

I wouldn´t have thought we had anything more in common than our perseverance.

Sakura cleaned the dishes without complaining and then returned with me to my room, where she did her and my homework and I sat on my bed, playing some PS3 games with myself. It sounds silly, I know, but it had been a long time since I had had so much fun. Of course, normal people woudn´t call being alone with a girl that totally hates one fun, but I enjoyed myself. Having a slave was rather pleasant, indeed. Or perhaps I was just looking for a way to say that it was refreshing to have a girl in my company that didn´t burn holes in my pants, or started drooling when she saw me. Haruno didn´t have any ulterior motives for being here. I was forcing her.

I never wanted to be rich, or good looking or popular. I was born that way and the popularity came from my looks. Girls were always after my money, my body, my beautiful face. They never paid attention to the real me. None of them even cared, so I used them to my heats content. It was what they wished for anyway.

"I´m done, master."

"Good. Wanna play a bit?" Before she could frown at me, I pointed at my PS3. She looked from me to my TV and back. I could practically read her thoughts. It´s weekend, it´s half past nine so why not?

We played for at least two hours and she was good. She owned my ass pretty badly while playing Tekken. But perhaps, she was that good because she was imagining it was me who she was beating.

At 12 o´clock, the pink haired girl next to me yawned. We had been watching Saw 4 for an hour now and she seemed to be bored out of her mind. She really wasn´t like most girls. Most girls would throw themselves at me and scream and shriek and start to cry because it was so scary. Sakura yawned, rolled her eyes, even laughed and kept making stupid comments about the movie. They weren´t none to flattering either.

The movie was almost finished when something fell upon my shoulder. It was her head. She had fallen asleep. Damn, if Saw bored her shitless then what the hell was she used to seeing at home?

In the middle of the night then, after we both had fallen asleep, I felt her cuddling me. She was sighing very happily, rubbing her cheek against my chest. What the hell?

While she was deep and soundly asleep, she put her arms around me and mumbled something. I had to wake up some more to actually understand her.

"Sai..."

And after that, she started rubbing her body against mine. Her hand stroked its way tenderly from my chest, down below my boxers, into them. That´s when I really woke up, because I was getting freaking horny. I pulled her had out and jumped out of bed. Her touching had turned me on a great deal. Well, the bathroom was the only place I could go. I used it to relieve myself and to think a little.

Who the hell was Sai?

* * *

**Hey Guys^^**

**I´m back with the next chapter. From here on it could take me up to two weeks or a month to update. School ist starting next week on Tuesday. You won´t believe it, but I am actually glad. I was bored out of my mind in the holidays. **

**Puh, Sakura, you wimp. You are surrendering too fast. What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Sakura: I know when fighting is futile unless some person I know. *giving me a mocking glance***

**Me: Hey, what´s that supposed to mean?**

**Sasuke: It means that you never know how and when to stop...*snorts***

**Me: You so sure about that? Kukukukukuku, fine, you two just have to do some major H stuff in the next chapter.**

**Sasuke and Sasuke: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: *ignores them* See ya guys ^^**

**Please don´t forget to review!  
**


	7. Making Out

_**Making Out**_

**Sakura POV**

I´m dead meat. Let me tell you why. I had spent the night at Sasuke´s place and if his fan girls ever find out about it, they will kill me for sure. Like already mentioned, I am sooo dead meat. And my "master" would let me die.

Saturday morning, I woke up in a humongous bed and I tried to remember how the hell I had gotten there. Then I recalled and I asked myself another thing. Shouldn´t I be like...totally excited and happy when I wake up next to a super hot guy? I was feeling more like throwing up or screaming: "Yiiiiiieeeeksss, a pervert!"

I was lying on that bed, spooned to Sasuke´s front side. He had his arms around me, holding me like I was his favourite teddy bear. Nothing particularly wrong with that, but one of his hands was cupping my left breast. Instead of suing him for sexual harassment, though, I started thrashing and wiggling and trying to escape his grip. It proved to be a herculean task. I wasn´t able to free myself. After all the fidgeting and wiggling, he growled and tightened his unwelcome hug.

"Is there a way of lying peacefully in bed with you, or do I have to tie you up?", he asked crossly.

"Take your paws off me and my breasts and crawl away about 5 miles and then I will be able to lay still..."

He fondled my breasts, a little too firmly. A little gasp escaped my lips.

"I feel rather cozy right now..."

I responded currishly: "Any guy would be, fondling some chick..."

Sasuke chuckled and let go of my boobs, but he didn´t take his hands away from me. He drove them over my body, down to my hips and my groin.

"Funny hearing that complaint from you. As far as I recall, you were the one putting her paws into the pants of very innocent boys."

His hands moved down further until he stopped them, dangerously close to my most intimate part, as if emphasizing his words.

He hadn´t just been implying that I had groped him at night, had he?

"What?"

"You groped me last night. And perhaps I should also add that you were moaning some else´s name in your sleep."

I had no funny or cunning remark for that, as I was at fault. Whose name had I moaned? Oh no! It hadn´t been...

"So, who is Sai?"

Dang it! I knew it. Why the hell were those memories still hunting me after 2 years? I had wanted to forget that asshole so badly.

"None of your business...", I said petulantly.

"You know, I can demand an answer from you. I am your master. I´m sure you wouldn´t want me to force you..."

I giggled.

"You don´t believe me?"

I rubbed against him. Not with my hands, but with my ass. He was laying so conveniently behind me, his groin pressed into my back. I just couldn´t help myself. Sasuke Uchiha hissed. I rubbed some more and he moaned. That must have been a nasty morning wood he was packing.

"Nope, I don´t believe you. I don´t have to tell you anything about my private life. That´s not in my contract and now just let me go! I wanna go home!"

Much to my surprise, he actually let me go but not without giving my breast another squeeze and kissing my neck. Without even wanting it, I moaned, a little louder than I should have. It had been a very long time, since someone had touched me like that.

"From now on, it is in your contract."

I jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. He went in after me and I couldn´t help but notice that he took longer than he should have. In the kitchen, when he gave me a cup of coffee, I looked at his hands and tried to find out which one he had used. What he left or right handed?

He extended his right arm to me and I immediately said: "I want the cup in your left hand!" He shrugged and gave me my cup of coffee. After a nice breakfast, full of silence and heavy glares from my side, I asked: "Do you plan on taking me home anytime soon?"

"I´ve got another little thing for you to do before I take you anywhere..."

Sighing, I took another bun from the basket. What perfidious things would he make me do?

"Let me guess. Do I have to wipe dust in your whole castle? Give you a blowjob? Or perhaps you would have me walking around in a domina costume, talking dirty and whipping you?"

Sasuke exclaimed, without even looking at me: "Wow! Nice ideas. I´ll use them later."

Shit, I should just shut my trap.

After we had finished breakfast, he threw something into my arms. I caught it, looked at it and snarled: "Hotpants and a bikini bra? What the hell...!"

"My car needs to be cleaned and you still have to tell me who that Sai guy is. If you finish cleaning and you still haven´t told me, you will spend another night here."

I´m going to wring the neck of this little, stuck-up prick!

**Sasuke POV**

I know, I am an ass, but a genius nonetheless and my car really needed to be cleaned. So why shouldn´t my nasty slave do it? She refused to answer the most simple questions and needed to be punished for it. And by the way, I am enjoying the sight of her with nothing but a bikini bra and hotpants. I really don´t understand the issues women carry around with their weight. Ino always ate an apple and nothing more when she was on a diet. Her figure can be described simply as this: A brick. She was in bed too, a brick on which I got nasty purple markings every time I hit myself on her bony arms and v-line. Sakura could be described as this: She definitely would like some pounds less, but really…I don´t see any faults at all. She had nice breasts, was slender of waist and her hips were gracefully swung. Actually she had an hourglass figure. And those long milky legs of hers. I would love to feel that body up under me, to fondle those nice curves but she was off limits for now.

I got myself a chair and told her where she could find water, sponge and the other items she needed to clean my car. Of course I couldn't resist teasing her. She showed me the finger after I told her she had a nice ass when bending over.

Hmm, am I imagining things or is that smoke coming out of her head? I could see she was really considering just telling me what I wanted to hear and then get the hell outta here.

After five minutes, she had already begun to clean my car, I noticed that work without music wasn´t any fun, so I got my IPod and the stereosystem for it. Just seconds after the first song was played, she turned around and gave me a really nasty glare.

„These shoes are made for walking? Are you fucking kidding me? I´m am no bimbo Jessica Simpson!"

"If I were you, I would start fulfilling my masters fantasies. I´m sure you know the music video so, dance…"

**Sakura POV**

I swear, should I ever get the chance to get back at him, he would spend the rest of his days in a hospital, pissing through a plastic tube and eating only fluids.

He didn´t expect me to only clean his damn car, he wanted me to do a peepshow a la Jessica Simpson. What am I? A frigging Pussycat Doll?

I indeed knew the music video to that song and I wasn´t totally untalented? When it came to dancing and singing but I really didn´t want to do it.

Firstly, it was embarrassing, second I would never do this in front of Sasuke Uchiha and third of all, this should be done by someone who actually had the figure for it. I didn´t look good in bikini bras and hotpants. I looked horrible. Like a cow, stuffed into a yellow slender dress.

This was the first time in my life, I actually felt humiliated to the bone. I knew I hadn´t been too nice to him, but this was just too much.

Insults, even slight humiliations I could bear and live with, but this was just too much. Shit, are those tears in my eyes, or is it water? I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I´d rather die!

Since I couldn´t cry or get out of this I did what he asked, even if I was so embarrassed that my movements were kinda robotic at first, but soon enough the music got to me and I gave the peepshow he desired. One day, in the near future, when I got the chance, he would pay. He would pay for all of this.

Soon enough I was so wet, that my clothes became see through and he could see practically everything. When I bend down, he saw plenty of my cleavage and depending on which side I bend down, he even had a nice view of my ass. The bastard seemed to like it very much. He was enjoying the show.

Pervert.

Half an hour later the car was carefully cleaned and I could rinse water over it. Because I wanted to get rid of the soap and bubbles on my body I splashed water on myself and it was a really stupid idea. It was ice cold.

"Well, Haruno...Who is Sai? Be so kind and also explain why you groped me while you were dreaming about him..."

I rolled my eyes upwards into my head. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Out of curiosity."

"Fine, Uchiha. Sai was my best friend who I almost lost my virginity to. Satisfied?"

"Almost lost? That means you are still a virgin?", he asked incredulously.

I blushed a pretty red but nodded.

"And why almost?", he persisted.

"It´s a long story..." I turned around, so I wouldn´t have to look at him. I really didn´t want to remember.

"I´m sure I can follow..."

It was crystal clear that he wouldn´t let it be, so I told him. All of it.

"Fine. Before my family moved here, we lived in New York. I attended school there but I was a loner. At that time, I didn´t have any friends. My classmates thought I was strange and I thought they were strange so we ignored each other. I was constantly sitting in a corner, reading a book. Soon people didn´t mind me anymore. It was almost as if I had seized to exist. Sai was the only one who noticed just how lonely I was."

Without even wanting it, I smiled. He really was my savior at that time.

"We became friends. After that I was part of the community. My classmates and I actually got along and then…I fell in love with him.

We didn´t go shopping or swimming or whatever and he was constantly surrounded by girls, just like you, but every time I was sad and lost he would come and cheer me up."

My smile faded and then vanished completely. Now I had to tell the part I had pushed so far back into my mind, I was surprised I still remembered.

„After some time everyone just knew that I had a major crush on him. Even he knew, but he never said anything. In my last year of Middle School, he started to approach me. We didn´t exactly date each other, but we did flirt all the time...and then..." I lowered my head and closed my eyes. Those memories began to play like a movie in front of me.

„We arranged an evening at his place, where we drank, smoked and played games. Well, those games turned into something entirely different. Everytime one of us lost a game, we would jump the other and...well...never mind that. We crossed the line and touched each other, even though we were not a couple. I was intoxicated. He had started to notice me, not as a friend but as a girl. I let myself be fooled and returned to his house the next day. He persuaded me to stay a little while longer. We smoked and drank again and not long after we were making out heavily..."

I shook myself. Oh, how stupid I had been. Even now, two years later, I still got goosebumps thinking about it.

„We threw ourselves on the bed, all hot and bothered. I think I told him I was into handcuffs and he actually had some. He cuffed me to the bed, next to it there was a condom and I was practically naked, while he was taking his pants off. I got scared. I freaked out. I knew that I loved him, but I didn´t know if he felt the same..."

I clutched my hand and started to shiver. It´s the cold water, I told myself, but I knew it had nothing to do with water. It had everything to do with shame and regret.

"I told him to stop and he didn´t. He just kept on kissing, caressing me. I won´t say I didn´t like it, but I was scared out of my mind. I started to thrash under him until he actually let me go. Very glad, I left his place.

He avoided me after that incident. I didn´t know why but I also didn´t have to guts to ask him directly what his problem was. About a month later a classmate told me, that everyone knew the spicy details, the difference being that they thought I had truly slept with him. A friend of mine then told me that it had been a wager."

I had to take a deep breath, because I wasn´t getting any air whatsoever.

"Everyone knew just how much I loved him. The boys bet on me rejecting him, no matter how much I liked him. You will never sleep with that nerd, they said. He bet against them and lost, so he made up a story, telling how bad I was doing the nasty..."

My eyes filled with angry tears. In the end I had started to cry. I cried those tears, remembering the asshole who had broken my heart two years ago.

"And yet another friend told me that he was a man whore. I didn´t believe the whole story and so I kept asking around. Everyone who was willing to answer my questions said the same. He had fucked everything that didn´t reject him. I would have been one more stupid girl in his bed. I started to avoid him then too and not long after that we moved away. I couldn´t bear those "that´s the whore" glances anymore. Since then I haven´t let any other boy touch me like he did. I have not been kissed for 2 years now. That´s why I am a virgin. I don´t trust men one bit. And you...I could never stand you because you remind me of him so damn much."

I turned around, focusing all my wrath on him. He had wanted to know, now he could bear my emotional outburst.

"All those girls around you, your constant change of girlfriends, your looks, even your voice reminds me of Sai. Everything you do, how you walk and talk, how you behave, reminds me of him. But I´m sure he wouldn´t have let me clean his car...but then again", I added bitterly, "He would have...if he had been dared to do so..."

After my little tirade of hate I stopped crying. All that was left in me was pure, carnal anger. That´s another reason why I never care to remember that story. I cry easily when I get really angry. That´s a trait I don´t honor much. Sasuke had listened carefully without interrupting or contradicting me. He was still sitting on his chair, giving me a glance I couldn´t quite read. I couldn´t tell what he was thinking, so I had no idea if he was in fact pitying me or not. Also, I didn´t want that. The last thing I needed was his pity.

"Well, i´ve told you what you wanted to hear. Can I go home now?"

"I still don´t quite understand why you groped me while dreaming about him..."

I didn´t get the guy. He must have been really looking forward to me beating his beautiful face into a bloody mess.

"Perhaps I just dreamed about that make out session because he was the first and the last guy I kissed? OR perhaps because I am just that much of a horny girl and desperately need to grope people, who lay next to me in bed? Pick whatever you want, but let me the fuck go!"

I went for the door, passing him while doing so. I wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. If he didn´t drive me home, I would just walk. His face was the last thing I wanted to see now. He got up and grabbed my arm.

„Let me go, Uchiha", I hissed, bloody murder spilling from my words. My patience was gone.

„You haven´t been kissed for two years?", he asked.

„So what? I said, let me the fuck go!" I pulled harder to get my arm back, but he just kept holding me.

„Then it´s about damn time.."

Sasuke pushed me against the car house, pinning my hands over my head while doing so.

„What the..." I wasn´t able to continue that curse. He had already put his lips against mine. He kissed my like I was the very air he needed to survive. At first, I was shocked but after my brain got back from a temporary vacation and realized that I was being kissed by the greatest asshole on earth, I started to fight back. I did not want to be kissed by him. Nope, never. I tried to shove my knee right into his testicles but I failed miserably. He put his own knee between my legs, pinning me effectively, without a chance to escape. In the meanwhile I refused to open my mouth and that seemed to annoy him. He kept holding my arms above myself, but traced my body with the other one, stroking places he would never been allowed to touch. When he reached my breasts, he actually grabbed it, not to softly. I panted and that gave him the chance to invade my mouth with his tongue.

My body started to like what he was doing to me, I stopped fighting him. Even though I never wanted to be kissed my him, I had to admit that he was a damn good kisser. He knew exactly what he was doing and I reacted, perhaps because it had been so long that someone had kissed me like that. I couldn´t breathe, his hand on my bossom was arousing me more than it should. Shyly, I returned his kiss. I felt somewhat self-conscious since I had become a little rusty with that whole kissing thing.

Suddenly he pushed himself away from me, leaving me panting and begging for more. My eyes sure as hell betrayed my disappointment. Why had he stopped?

„Open up and use your tongue...", he ordered. He laid his hand on my face and kissed me again.

I stopped thrashing and fighting and simply did what he had asked. Damn, why did it turn me on so much when he ordered me around? I actually opened my mouth for him. His tongue stroked and caressed my own and soon I started to return his actions, shyly, but not long after I gained enough confidence to take the lead. He just didn´t let me.

Our tongues battled violently with each other, while he pressed his lips and his body more against me. I heard someone moan and squeal at the same time. Then I realized it had been me. He was twisting and pulling my nipples. His pelvis was pushing against mine and I could feel that he was veeery happy to be there. I absolutely loved what he was doing to me, then I remembered. Hadn´t Sai done the same thing? Kiss me, fondle me, rub himself on me, while I was going crazy. In that moment I noticed, hey, I´m a hormonal and horny teenager too and I didn´t care. I just wanted him to keep touching me.

Sasuke released my arms after he was totally sure I wouldn´t try to punch him again. Why should I? Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair. He hoisted me up on his arms and instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist, since I didn´t want to fall. At first I was not sure if he could hold me, since I was rather tall and not...light.

He held me securely, without so much as putting a lot of work to it. Damn, he was strong. His kiss grew more desperate and he clashed his mouth against mine as if he wanted to eat me up. I wanted nothing more than be devoured by him in that precise moment.

My bikini bra had gotten loose in between all that kissing and rubbing, so he just pulled it away impatiently.

Sasuke Uchiha caressed my breasts, fondling them until they felt raw and very sensitive. I couldn´t suppress my moans or screams, but it didn´t hurt. I was not hurt, I was aroused, feeling lightheaded, hot and bothered and totally...wait...what the hell was I doing?

Nothing kept him from taking me right then and there, just my hotpants and his zipper. I started to grow aware of what I was doing, what I was letting him do to me. I remembered that night with Sai, on his bed, both of us nearly naked and panting just as much as me and Sasuke were doing right now.

They both wanted me but not out of love. They both wanted to spill themselves inside of me, but not because they loved me. I would have let Sai do it, since I loved him with all my body and soul, but Uchiha would not get that. I meant nothing to him. I was his slave. He would use me, then throw me away like some old rag. I would not let him do that to me. I would not be able to bear it.

Lips pulling on my nipples, teeth biting them, fingers twisting them, brought me back to reality. I hadn´t noticed how he had moved down to me bosom, giving my two mounds extra hot attention. I was starting to lose my mind yet again. If this kept on, I would lose my virginity to someone I didn´t love. That thought made all those nice feelings go away. I wasn´t enjoying this anymore. Sasuke Uchiha, no matter how good a kisser, would not have me. Not today, not tomorrow and not in the near future.

I put my feet back on the solid ground and started to push against his shoulders.

„Sasuke, stop..."

He wasn´t getting the message because he kept going on.

„Sasuke, please..." Still no reaction but more forceful sucking on my nipples.

„Damn it, Uchiha!" I pushed with all the strength I had left

„I SAID STOP IT!"

He actually stumbled backward and it looked like he would fall on his ass but he caught himself at the last moment. I hugged myself, trying to hide my boobs from his hungry eyes. We both were having a hard time catching our breasts. I ignored my swollen lips, who were begging to be kissed again, as he tried to ignore that boner he was packing.

„We have...to stop. It´s not...right", I said breathlessly. Damn, it was hard fighting against my own body. Every cell in my body wanted him. A voice in my head screamed angrily at me: „Are you fucking stupid, girl? Do you think you´ll get a second chance to fuck Sasuke Uchiha?"

I screamed back in my head. „I don´t care if he was Mister Universum. I still wouldn´t let myself get laid by him!

Sasuke started walking in my direction. He looked kinda annoyed and I knew why. He honestly thought I would let him get into my pants. So not happening.

After he had handed me the bikini bra, he said: „I´ll take you home..."

Was he mad? I don´t know. Did I care? Hell no!

**Naruto POV**

Someone tell me this is a dream. I am not seeing my best friend Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno making out in broad daylight and they also haven´t been doing this for about ten frigging minutes now. She is not half naked, propped against his car house, returning his fervent kisses.

It must be another girl from the neighborhood with pink hair, because there is no way that she would do that with Sasuke. They hated each others guts.

What a damn day. I would ask him later what the hell he was thinking. Anyway, their behaviour had been suspicious all along. She was behaving like one of his fan girls and he was enjoying it too damn much.

Not so long ago they had been cussing at each other, playing pranks and flipping the bird. What the hell was I missing?

**Sasuke POV**

I couldn´t have been more surprised when Sakura pushed me away from her and I saw that it had cost her a great deal. Her body language and her eyes betrayed her. She wanted more and I could give her more, but she was starting to reject me.

A few minutes ago, I had been very sure of myself. I could see her, laying on my bed, that pink hair splayed on my pillow, her, moaning and screaming my name while I pleasured her thoroughly.

I swear, I would have fucked her speechless if she had let me and why not? We were both single, both horny and I always had condoms in my house.

After seeing her face, though, I immediately regretted my actions. She had told me why she didn´t like me and now I had given her a reason to like me even less.

She had told me the most hurtful story of her life, five minutes later I had been kissing her brains out. What was wrong with me? She had her reasons for being celibate and I had destroyed all that.

If she had ever trusted me, well, so much for that. She would never again. Sakura Haruno sure as hell would avoid ever coming to my house again and back I was to being completely alone on weekends.

So what do you do when you realize you have done a very stupid mistake? Ignore it.

I told her I would take her back home and returned to the house to take a shower and then put some clothes on.

I would keep her as my slave and try to keep my hands off her and she would have to put up with me if she didn´t want really big posters of her naked body hanging all around the school.

We didn´t talk while I drove her back home. It seemed like none of us knew what to say. When I looked at her, she blushed and then turned away from me.

She got out of the car and closed the door rather angrily. She was being rude and I didn´t like it one bit.

„Haruno..."

She turned around and stomped back to my window. „What now?"

I handed her a bag.

„I´ll be playing soccer on Wednesday. You´ll have to attend and I´m giving you the honor of being my own, personal cheerleader.

„Any more wishes?", she said indignantly.

„A lot of them, but I´m not telling you just yet", I responded.

She stomped off to her door.

„And Haruno", I hollered, „...you are a devilish good kisser!"

While driving off, I saw her standing at her door, blushing beet red and gaping.

Hell yeah! She not kissing me again? So not happening...

* * *

**Hey Guys ^^**

**Thanks for all your reviews and praise ^^ I´m really honored  
**

**I apologize for letting you all wait so long, but I was busy and the chapter wasn´t exactly easy to write**

**I totally suck at kissing scenes...I hope you like it though...**

**I hope I will be able to work a little faster from now on. I have tons of free time to spare.**

**Valentine´s Day is over I guess and I spent it with a friend who hates it as much as I do. Good thing that**

**Hey by the way, If you wanna know what process I´m making with the chapters, why don´t you all add me on Facebook and Twitter? I don´t decline friend requests from anyone, but behave yourself. I don´t hesitate to throw people out. The last one was a guy pressing for cybersex. Well, he´s not my friend anymore ^^**

**Hmm, I can´t write the link to my fb page in here. The name´s Laura Fernandez. I´m the chick with the black and white photo, grinning stupidly and doing the peace sign infront of her face.  
**

**My name on Twitter is LauryUchiha too ^^**

**I write mostly in german, but I´ll write in english if it concerns the chapters here ^^ **

**Hope you are having a great time**

**bye bye LauryUchiha**

**Please don´t forget to review 3  
**

**PS: Thanks to SweetCrazyDramaQueen who reminded me that I have to update this chapter.**

**Miss you honey. I wanna talk to you so badly T_T  
**


End file.
